memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Soldiers of the Empire
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x21 | production = 519 | airdate = week of | written = | director = LeVar Burton | altimage = iKS B'Moth.jpg }} "Soldiers of the Empire" was the 119th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 21st episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 29 April 1997. The episode was written by and directed by LeVar Burton. Summary Worf and Jadzia Dax join Martok on a mission to find a missing Klingon warship. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Kira Nerys • Kornan, son of Shovak • Leskit • Martok, son of Urthog • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Ortikan • Benjamin Sisko • Tavana • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Curzon Dax • Mogh • Shovak Locations :Deep Space 9 • Infirmary • Operations center • Quark's • Station commander's office Internment Camp 371 • Qo'noS • Tong Beak Nebula Starships and vehicles : ( ) • runabout (in opening credits) • ( escort) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill Cardassian • Jem'Hadar States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Founders • House of Mogh • Klingon High Council Other references :alert status • artery • asteroid • autosuture • blood • bloodwine • bok-rat • bok-rat liver • cloaking device • combat log • general • holographic safety protocol • holosuite • kellicam • Klingonese • mahk-cha • ocular implant • Par'Mach'kai • phaser • phaser rifle • polaron • security clearance • sensor ghost • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • tova'dok • Warrior's Anthem • Year of Kahless Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Children of Time". soldiersOfTheEmpireVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.11.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Children of Time". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background * Leskit and Kornan later became main characters in the Star Trek: IKS Gorkon novel series. * The song the crew of the Rotarran sing is from Star Trek: Klingon. * The Prophecy and Change short story ... Loved I Not Honor More takes place during this episode. Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Directed by LeVar Burton * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Michael Dorn as Worf * J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Rick Worthy as Kornan *David Graf as Leskit Images leskit.jpg|Leskit. tavana.jpg|Tavana. iKS B'Moth.jpg| . kornan.jpg|Kornan. iKS Rotarran.jpg| . martok and Worf aboard Rotarran.jpg|Martok and Worf. kornan and Leskit.jpg|Kornan and Leskit. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5